User talk:Ladybug201219
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Season 4: Brotherhood of Evil Saga page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ratchet19 (Talk) 23:49, November 19, 2012 Hey. What's up? I know it's a bit late, but the new episode of my first let's play is up. Be sure to check it out. I already did I almost forgot. What did you think about Sam, my dog? So cute =) Hey. I was thinking about a lost episode that focuses on your birthday. If you have any suggestions, let me know. I love that idea Great. =) I know =) It's a thought in progress, but it would be a great help if you can find a film that suits you and a premise that goes with it. I dont know =/ I'll tell you what. I'm at the library right now, so I'll look around and see which one you like. How about "Tuck Everlasting"? Tuck everlasting? It's a story of a girl who found a boy in the forest and falls in love. He showed her a stream of water that can give eternal life. Wow I haven't seen that yet, but I can make a few arrangements on this if you want...unless you perfer somthing else.. Well i think something else Alright. How about "Oliver & Company"? Um its okay but Not your style?? Pretty much I see... Actually, let's try to break a few things down. What kind of movie genre would you like for the lost episode? Well i dont know Alright. How about "Les Miserables", the 2012 film? Sure =) Great. Now I need to find the right spot for that. If you have an idea, let me know. Okay Hey.. I think we should take a break. Oh okay You're not in trouble. Sam has passed away... Oh im so sorry to hear that I appreciate your concern, Kiva. He is a good pal... I know I just finished recording the final part for "The Walking Dead". I have three other games I am considering. What do you think? "The Amazing Spider-Man", "Sly Cooper" or "Transformers: War for Cybertron"?? Transformers Alright. I'll get started on that game right away. Just letting you know that I will be going to Tueson for four days, starting tomorrow. Don't worry, I already pre-scheduled a let's play on "Sonic Unleashed" beforehand. Also, I am in GameStop right now and I am looking for a few games. Which one would you recommend to me? I say pokemon For now, that'll be considered. Maybe "Pokken Tournament"?? Anyway, what I am looking for are a few games for the PS3 system. That can be tricky.. However, I did see a game called 'Disney Universe'. Want me to get that and do a LP on it?? Sure :) I'll go get that when I get back from Tueson. Hey. I just got back from seeing "Guardians of the galaxy: Vol. 2" Thats good Hey. I am currently watching "Moana" and I thought you can play as a very different role in this one. Up for it? Um I don't know about that Oh well.. Thought I ask. I know im sorry :( Hey, it's okay. I'm enjoying "Moana" so far.. Say, I have rented some Scooby-Doo films that might be worth a look as after-story episodes. Let me know if you want to hear what I rented. Sure what did you rent "The Alien Invaders" (Potential after-story after Series 1, Episode 9), "The Lock Ness Monster" (After "Brave"), "legend of the vampire" (somewhere in series 4, season 2; don't know where yet) and "The Cyber Chase" (Either in Series 6 or 8; still deciding) Okay good to know Yep. If you want to be on either of them, please let me know beforehand so I can make a few arrangements. To me ill be in legend of the vampire and the cyber chase Alright. I'm make the changes later tonight. Okay :) Hey. I'm recording "The Amazing Spider-Man" game and I have unlocked the following costumes: Scarlet Spider, Classic Black Suit, Future Foundation, Negative Zone and Big Time. Which costume would you like to see in one of the episodes? Scarlet spider Alright, I'll pick that costume and mentioned your recommendation. One question. I am recording "Dragonball Xenoverse" and I like to know if you like two playlists for this let's play. (One for story and one for parallel quests) Let me know what you think. Sure Just checking in to make sure you are okay. Im fine I just got back from seeing "Spider-Man: Homecoming". All the scenes have been added in the episode called 'Hatchet's New Power'. Okay that's great Hey, I have perchased an editing software for my gaming channel. So, the episodes shouldn't be taken in one take and be long anymore. After 'Spyro the Dragon', I'll be using it. I've also listed out the next ten games I have listed out. Want me to tell you what those are? Sure :) - Ratchet and Clank: Going Comnando - Uncharted: Drake's Fortune - Kingdom Hearts - Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions - Bioshock Infinite - Shadow of the Colossus - Enslaved: Odyssey to the West - 007: Blood Stone - Asura's Wrath - Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back (PS1) Wow :) Which game are you most excited for?? Kingdom hearts Hey. Have you seen the first episode of "Going Commando" yet? I'll check it out One more question. Should I do a quick recap near the beginning of episode 2?? Well yeah I've decided to do a double upload on Saturdays, because I will be too busy on other things. If you haven't seen the latest episode, be sure to check it out. Okay Hey. One of the episodes have been changed. The Fullmetal Alchemist movie is scraped because of the plot threads. Instead, it is changed to "Injustice: Gods Among Us" because an idea just popped up. If you are interested in that episode, let me know. Im interested in it along with injustice 2 I've fixed the small problem in "Injustice", so you can continue there. Okay In my gaming channel, I've decided to randomized my let's plays to the way they wanted to see in each season. You already see the games for the next selected 10 games. Here are the remaining games: Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions, Uncharted: Drake's Fortune, Bioshock Infinite (plus DLC), Shadow of the Colossus, Enslaved: Odyssey to the West (Plus DLC), 007: Blood Stone, Asura's Wrath (plus DLC) and Crash Bandicoot 2 (PS1). It's up to you to pick and randomize the way you wanted to see. I go with crash Bandicoot 2, spider man shattered dimensions, uncharted, Asura's wrath, 007, Bioshock infinite, enslaved, shadow of the colossus Saving the best for last, huh? I see. Keep in mind, the side let's plays are only avaliable upon request and "Demon's Souls" is no different, because one of my subscribers- "The Crazy Italian" has requested this. Just stay away from games like that, please. Alright I will nate Hey, the first episode of Crash 2 is up. Be sure to take a look and keep an eye for the special thanks. Okay sure I watched the first episode of crash 2 and thanks for the special thanks :) Sorry about the confusion about the recent uploads. I was testing the new PS4 system I recently have to make sure it works. It should be fine, I think.. For the first stream, which game you like me to play first? I got no clue Hmm... Okay, I thought I start with "Batman: Arkham Asylum" or "Bioshock Infinite". What do you think? I say Bioshock infinite Alright. I need to re-fix my upload schedule so I can set up the livestreams on Fridays. Monday thru Thursday are the let's play videos. Weekends I'll be taking breaks to record more videos in advance. That'll be my new plan so far. Okay that sounds good I've decided to livestream Knack instead because of the blocking scene problems for Bioshock Infinite. You do have the channel name on Twitch, right? Okay I understand but sadly I don't have and I don't use twitch at all Oh, okay. Hey, I just got back from seeing a new movie - "Murder on the Orient Express". I'm going to use it as a brand new what-if story. Interested? Yes I'm really interested Awesome! It'll be some time to find the right spot for it, but I'll keep you updated. Okay nate Just wanted to say Happy Thanksgiving, Kiva. Happy thanksgiving nate Just letting you know that I'm slowly getting into the Hobbit/Lord of the Rings trilogies. It'll take some time, that's for sure, but the first scene is ready to edit. Thanks nate Just letting you know that I'm going to see "Star Wars: The Last Jedi". You might want to edit "The Force Awakens" episode by the time I get back. Okay Just letting you know that the first phase of "The Avengers" is all done. I've added you in cameo scenes for some episodes, even a spot for Iron Man 2, due to plot threads. You can get started if you like, I'll work on a few more scripts to follow. Okay "The Hobbit" trilogy episodes are now underway. I'll have the first set ready in no time. Since we have an extra writer for this one, I've saved some parts for you. Okay I have some bad news. My capture card won't be helpful anymore, so I need to find another one which will work. Okay I'm sure there are plenty of capture cards on Walmart, best buy, office depo, office max Yeah. On the bright side, my editing software still works. Well that's good Anyway, since I am digging into Middle-Earth lore recently, I'll be busy with the two trilogies for a while. okay I know you want to get started on "Steamboy", but the story might ended up being too sad and heart-wreaking, so I might have to change Reia's condition from a coma to a self-destruct attack and losing her voice for "The Wayfinder". The telepath messages and the nightmare mission will be keeped. Sorry about that Nate I knew my idea was too depressing �� but still a coma is something I don't mind. I really mean it i like the coma part please please please please please please please please please please